Talk:President
Merge Is this a seperate title from President? Having the "Mr." there doesn't change its meaning. Shouldn't this redirect or be merged with to President?(not the US President in particular, as it was originally)--31dot 23:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :if anything...shouldn't it redirect to President of the United Federation of Planets? He was called Mr. President as well and I would think is a more appropriate redirect. — Morder 00:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Looks like I should read the article again - my comments were related to when it was a redirect and not an article. — Morder 00:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Allow me to pose a question: Wikipedia has separate entries for , , and . Why shouldn't we? --From Andoria with Love 05:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::I support a merge. I don't think it's a distinct title to president. :::As for WP, I'm not convinced they should have a page for "Mr. President" either.– Cleanse 05:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Support the Merger— Vince47 08:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: So what credentials does anyone here have that makes them an authority on this matter exactly? It's "build the web", not "crush the can". --Alan 11:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::I still don't see how "Mr. President" is distinct from the "President" title, anymore than being called Federation President is different to being called President of the United Federation of Planets.– Cleanse 12:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, we do have an article for Bones.— Vince47 12:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Just because Wikipedia does something doesn't mean its correct or that we should do it, even if it is correct. We don't have articles for "Mr. Kai", "Mr. Prime Minister", "Mr. Emperor", or even "Madam President", and so on. Why is President different? Instead of criticizing us for our lack of credentials(not sure what those would be) you could simply provide a reason why such a distinction is drawn besides "Wikipedia does it". I'm sure they have their reasons, but those might not neccesarily be ours.--31dot 19:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The Term "Mr. President" comes up a lot in various media, particularly movies, which makes it more relevent to WP. I don't thinkl it's relevent to Trek becasue it's only been used a handful of times. Unlike the afore mentioned "Bones" which is used frequently, and also has a differant connotation than Dr. McCoy.— Vince47 04:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Above me is February, this is July, and I support a merge. - Archduk3 23:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Who said anything about wikipedia? I certainly didn't... so your retorts are moot. --Alan 18:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Shran said above: "Allow me to pose a question: Wikipedia has separate entries for , , and . Why shouldn't we?"--31dot 12:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::: We have articles for Mister, and President, which is all fine and good, but this one is redundant. You only get this title if you are a president (or playing one) so there is no need to not have this information on the page about the office of president. Also, if a Madame President were to come along, would it get it's own page as well? - 16:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Madam Chancellor. Still don't think everyone here completely understands the wiki concept, but if that is the new direction of this site, the article has been merged. --Alan 14:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I understand it just fine, but I also think we should use common sense and not have exact duplicates of articles when it can be avoided and where there is little difference between them.--31dot 22:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC)